


equations of the lips

by saudade (WindedDreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kageyama surprisingly is even more so, in which hinata is a gay loser, math mentions, ugh maths man, will there be kissing, you gotta read to find out otherwise we juST DONT KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/pseuds/saudade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hit to me, Kageyama! Hit it to me again! Once more, again, again, again!” </p><p>God, does he ever tire? Wiping sweat from his brow, Kageyama scowls, his dark blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. He has to get home shortly to pretend to study for tomorrow’s maths test, but he knows that he can’t just use that as an excuse, because Hinata would undoubtedly invite himself over to study too. </p><p>He opens his mouth to say, “one last time”, but instead finds himself saying, “dumbass, we have a big test tomorrow. I have to study, even if you don’t care enough to pass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	equations of the lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).



“Hit to me, Kageyama! Hit it to me again! Once more, again, again, again!” 

God, does he ever tire? Wiping sweat from his brow, Kageyama scowls, his dark blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. He has to get home shortly to pretend to study for tomorrow’s maths test, but he knows that he can’t just use that as an excuse, because Hinata would undoubtedly invite himself over to study too. 

He opens his mouth to say, “one last time”, but instead finds himself saying, “dumbass, we have a big test tomorrow. I have to study, even if you don’t care enough to pass.” 

The effect is immediate. The volleyball forgotten, Hinata lets out a loud shout of indignation. To be honest, Kageyama hadn’t expected much else, but it still annoys him. _Evidently_ , he thinks irritatedly, _it doesn’t annoy me enough to keep my stupid mouth shut_. So he moves towards the bag of volleyballs, dumping their practice ball inside. Giving a satisfied, quiet groan as his back cracks and the kinks work themselves out, he turns back to his friend.

Naturally, Hinata is quick to begin speaking. “Eh? Kageyama!” He draws the name out and Kageyama ends up rolling his eyes. “You know that I can’t afford to fail! D-Daichi would kick me off the team!” His whiny tone turns a little more suspicious. “But wait, Kagey, aren’t I better at maths than you? Didn’t I get a sixty-seven last time and you got a fifty-two?” 

Kageyama splutters, ears red in embarrassment. It’s not that he’s stupid, it’s just that maths is so hard and so _boring_ and really, he could be spending more time with important things like volleyball and practicing and practicing volleyball. He grumbles in Hinata’s direction, already moving towards the gym doors. Belatedly, he thanks everything in existence that his friend hasn't invited himself over because that would-

“So what will your mum make us for dinner?”

Of course. Of bloody course. Brows crinkling into a deep frown, Kageyama huffs a laugh. “As if you’d be invited!” The statement means nothing, they both know this, and so the shorter boy’s only reaction is a gratingly loud laugh. It makes Kageyama’s heart beat faster in his chest and his annoyance surge further. It’s rapidly darkening outside and the setter knows they have to get home soon or else it’ll be dark and he _hates_ the dark.  

They manage to walk in silence until they reach the third lamppost from the end of Kageyama’s street. It’s then that Hinata draws a deep breath, odd, brown-orange eyes turning to peer up at his partner’s face. 

“… Were you really planning on doing your maths homework?” He asks, and Kageyama is concerned for his own health as he hears a tone of suspicion. “Or were you going to do something else … more private? Is that why you hate having me over, Kageyama? Because you do naughty things in your room and-“

“Hinata!” He all but yells, face burning a dark shade but eyes murderous. It only seems right that just when he'd thought Hinata might be bearable, he proves Kageyama wrong. Of course, had the question been directed to someone else, say Tsukishima for example, the setter would have laughed himself stupid. However, that hadn't happened and Kageyama only yells expletives louder as Hinata flattens his hair down.

"I'm Bakageyama," he speaks slowly, averting his eyes to the right. "And I'm a dirty pervert." 

If the spiker had thought he'd be welcome back to Kageyama's house again, then he had another thing coming. Not even bothering to squeeze Hinata's stupid, fat head between his hands, the black haired boy sets off at a brisk pace towards his house. And if that brisk pace happens to be a mad dash in hopes of getting away from his partner, then it is a mistake anyone could make. 

Unfortunately, Hinata is undeterred and in no time, the two of them are leaning against Kageyama’s front door, slightly out of breath. The door squeaks as it is opened but otherwise, the house remains silent. Great, not only is he stuck with Hinata, but he’s stuck with Hinata _alone_. In one last attempt to fend his friend off, Kageyama stretches out his arms to block the entrance. 

“Ah, Kageyama, your mum isn’t home!” The shorter boy ducks under Kageyama’s arms easily, oblivious to the groan of annoyance. “It feels like we’re being all sneaky and we’ve broken in! We’ll have to roll past the doors like whappah, and tip toe down the corridor like tap, tap, tap!”

“Idiot, it’s not like we’ve broken in at all. It’s my house, not some secret mission.”

“Ah, Kageyama’s no fun!” 

The two deposit their bags in Kageyama’s room, the wide space oddly clean. Hinata, though he’s been here before, glances around and pokes at various items. A spare volleyball, the keyboard of the old computer and a deck of cards lying on the desk. 

Eventually growing bored, he flops down onto the bed, retrieving his maths book from his bag with a groan. Kageyama is already seated and staring hopelessly at the lose worksheet of algebra he has in front of him. 

The scratch of pencil on paper fills the room for the next few minutes, both surprisingly silent as they do their best to study. Hinata, for once, simply keeps his eyes on his work, occasionally making little noises of disapproval. It is awfully boring and Kageyama, to his horror, finds himself wishing for the other to make some noise, irritate him like usual. When the spiker shifts he’s greeted with the slightest press of Hinata’s thigh against his, shoulder barely nudging him. It is ridiculous how much Kageyama finds himself focussing on the warmth, his pencil lying limp in his hand.

“Gah, this is so boring!” Hinata drops his math book on his floor, positively flinging himself off the bed and towards the gaming console in the corner. Thigh feeling a little cooler when he leaves, Kageyama desperately tries to finish at least one more question, as he knows the second Hinata proposes to play a few games, he’ll be sucked in.

He gets so caught up in pretending to be focussed on his maths, that he doesn’t notice the controller flying towards him until it smacks him in the hand. Hissing, he lowers his maths book to the floor and throws his pencil at Hinata. Absent-mindedly, he hopes the other won’t take that as encouragement to throw anything else, as he isn’t too sure he’s fond of the idea of throwing his things at each other. 

“Let’s play video games, Kageyama!” 

“No.”

“Kageyamaaaa!” 

“No.”

“Is it because you know you’ll lose again?” 

Hissing once more, he rubs at his temples, blue eyes snapping open to glare at his partner. Gripping the controller tightly, he shakes his head once, twice, thrice. Of course he isn’t afraid of losing. He always wins the games they played. He’s afraid of how touchy Hinata gets whenever they play, and as they boot up the game and select the level, Kageyama finds himself pressed against an overly excited, overly enthusiastic spiker. Three levels later and he finds himself with a lap of overly cheeful, overly loud Hinata. Seven levels later and Kageyama finds himself pressed against the wall. His long legs are parted so that Hinata has room to sit between them and Kageyama’s chest pressed against the warm, small back of his friend. His heart pounding, Kageyama resists the urge to smack his head back into the wall. 

Wiggling further, Hinata turns his head to peer up at Kageyama, his wide eyes full of both concern and annoyance. Absent-mindedly, Kageyama’s eyes trace lines between the scattered freckles on Hinata’s face, wondering how soft his skin would be to touch. Hinata really is annoyingly cute. 

“Kageyama, you’ve died three times in a row without even moving! You really stink!” The unhidden question behind the words shines clearly, _are you ok?_ He knows he should answer, should tear his eyes away from the bow of the redhead’s lips, shouldn’t lean any closer and yet, he is. Hinata’s lips, he notes, are surprisingly soft. 

It’s barely a kiss, just a brief brush of lips, yet Kageyama’s heart pounds. Hinata stares up at him, orange-brown eyes wide in wonder. A small smile graces his lips and his voice is slightly softer than before when he finally speaks. 

“Is this the kind of naughty thing you do in your room, Kageyama? Is this why I’m never allowed here? Is it because you’re _kissing_ pillows or your hands to practice for kissing me? Are we gonna do more naughty things? Are we gonna have _sex_?” Hinata questions, his voice raising louder and louder.

“Hinata!”

His best friend simply laughs, reaches a small hand up to tangle in Kageyama’s hair and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried  
> its the first haikyuu!! fic of my life  
> // sweATS
> 
> find my tumblr here: iwaizumey
> 
> this is dedicated to u masq  
> i dont know why u wanted me to try and write the kagehinas but i gave it a shot


End file.
